


Nothing but the Truth

by rxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Misunderstandings, Office Party, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxn/pseuds/rxn
Summary: Poe & Rey at the office Christmas party.





	Nothing but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus).

The annual Christmas party at the Organa, Ackbar and Holdo law firm was always a night that wouldn’t be forgotten - though, given the state of most of the people there, it would be a miracle if most of them did remember the evening’s festivities. As one of New York’s top law firms, the employees worked hard during the year and the partners tended to be a little lax at the Christmas celebration, allowing their employees to blow off some steam and celebrate what turned out to be a rather successful year.

And no one had had a better year than Poe Dameron. Leia Organa, managing partner and Poe’s personal mentor and hero, had pulled him into her office to let him know that he would be making senior partner - and that he’d be the youngest person to ever hold that position. Not that it would come as a surprise to anyone: it was well-known that Poe Dameron was an overachiever.

Truth be told, Poe had known Leia Organa since he was a child, something that would potentially have caused issues and rumors of favoritism if it weren’t for the fact that Poe Dameron had repeatedly proven himself to be one of the city’s top litigators. Hell, he had just proven himself forty-five minutes ago when he came out of a settlement negotiation with twice what his own client had even been asking for.

Needless to say, Poe was going to celebrate tonight.

He was a couple drinks in already - and despite his desire to celebrate, he had no interest in getting sloppy. No, he’d leave that to the first and second year associates. Poe had outgrown his years of getting a bit too drunk and getting a bit too friendly with associates - mostly because he no longer was one, he yelled at them quite frequently and he was smart enough not to start messing down _that_ route. Although he had mastered the thin line between charming and flirting quite well over the years, and it would be easy enough to slip over, Poe had no interest in a casual hook up with any of his colleagues.

Well, at least, he hadn’t. Until he saw her. Amongst the loud, rambunctious and intoxicated employees, she leaned against the wall, observing. He recognized her immediately - hell, he even knew her name which, really, was a miracle given that he sometimes didn’t even bother remembering the names of some of the associates who worked there. Then again, most of his associates didn’t have the balls to tell him off.

The girl - Rey - looked rather uncomfortable there. Poe watched as she took a sip of the drink in her hand and he had to fight back a laugh at the disgusted look on her face that came after it. His lips pressed together in a firm line while he picked up his own drink, slowly moving through the crowd of people to come up beside where she stood, mirroring her stance by leaning back and propping his head against the wall with about a foot of space between them. When he saw her move out of the corner of his eye, he let his head roll to the side to meet her gaze, a grin on his lips. “Having fun?”

She snorted in response - and damn it if he didn’t find it almost endearing. A soft laugh escaped him as he shook his head slightly before turning his entire body so he was facing her, his shoulder propped against the wall. “If you’re not enjoying it, why are you here?” he questioned curiously, bringing his drink to his lips to take a sip.

Poe wasn’t sure what it was about this girl that intrigued him - likely the fact that she didn’t treat him like everyone else did. Associates and paralegals were either intimidated by him or kissed his ass, the partners usually grumbled about him but couldn’t say much when he got shit done. The only people that had ever genuinely told him off was Leia (and he usually managed to charm his way back into her good graces rather quickly) and Rey, the girl from IT that put up with approximately 30 seconds of his shit before telling him where he could shove it.

The first time they ran into each other was about six months ago. His computer had crashed right before a meeting - and when he’d come back from it (managing to salvage it with the fact that he was well versed in the case) - he’d found her sitting behind her computer. He had promptly began to tell her off and let her know how disruptive it was and how much these types of things could cost the company when she’d promptly shut him up and began to list the ways in which he failed by bypassing every company policy and procedure in place to prevent this type of things: like backing up files, ensuring updates were installed, _not_ installing unknown applications onto a work computer. Then, in no uncertain terms, she had told him to sit down, shut up and let her fix the mess that he had created.

(Needless to say, he didn’t actually sit down because his ego wouldn’t allow for that. Instead, he poured himself a drink, stood and glared at her.)

Currently, Rey was studying his face, though her body was still faced away. Her lips pressed together for a moment before she lifted her drink slightly. “Free booze,” she replied before looking away, back out at their colleagues, and taking a sip of the drink. Poe bit the inside of his cheek to avoid grinning as she tried to keep herself from cringing again.

“Ah, that shit isn’t even worth it, though,” he pointed out, not sure what she was even drinking - it looked like eggnog? Who the fuck even drank that shit? Pausing a moment, he finished off what little was left in his cup before reaching out to take hers from her hand. She opened her mouth to protest, but he’d already placed the drinks to the side. “Come on, let’s go find some decent stuff,” he replied, stepping away from the wall and holding his arm out in the direction he wanted to go and waiting to see if she’d go along with the idea.

She was looking at him suspiciously, and Poe was almost convinced that she would say no - until she pushed herself off the wall with a nod. He had to fight to hide his surprise, stepping in behind her as a hand fell to rest lightly on her lower back and he began to lead her away from the masses of people that filled the office’s lobby and conference rooms.

“Where are we going?” He could hear the uncertainty in her voice as she looked back over her shoulder and he let his hand slip away out of courtesy - not wanting her to be worried that he had any ill intentions towards her.

“My office,” he replied easily as he looked over at her. “I’ve got a bottle of whiskey that I’ve needed an excuse to break into.” He grinned at her - a grin that made some girls swoon, but only seemed to make this one a little _less_ suspicious. Hey, whatever worked.

They walked in silence through the dimly lit hallways, past the empty cubicles and offices, to his own. He pushed the door open, remaining outside to let her in first: because he may have been a dick, but his mother had raised him with manners.

As Rey wandered into the spacious office, absently turning in the middle of it as though to take everything in, he moved to his desk, pulling open a bottom drawer and lifting out a rather expensive bottle of whiskey that he’d received from a client as a gift for, well, basically saving him a shit ton of money in a settlement. Slowly making his way to the small bar set up, his eyes remained on her as he turned over two glasses and poured about two fingers worth of whiskey in both of them.

Rey didn’t seem at all self conscious or hesitant - she wandered over to his desk, looking over the items that he had on it with no hesitation - even lifting up an airplane shaped paperweight to observe in her hand. He found it a bit refreshing - compared to scared first and second year associates and the never ending line of secretary’s that he seemed to go through (he could be a bit of a nightmare to manage).

“You like planes?” Her voice snapped Poe out of his thoughts - and he looked up just as she turned to him. Good, at least she hadn’t caught him staring. He nodded as she stood there with the paperweight in her hands. “I thought you’d prefer something newer, sleeker, faster,” she informed him with what he might dare even call a playful smile. Poe made his way over to his own desk and offered her one of the glasses, then held his hand out for the paperweight, which she handed over.

The paperweight was a model of an older, two-seater aircraft, primarily for recreational use. The object itself was heavy, the color of the metal faded over the years. He couldn’t help the soft smile on his lips as he looked at the item - it was on his desk daily, but he rarely took the time to actually look at it, and remember why he had it. “My mother was a pilot,” he explained once she had taken the drink. “This is a model of one of her planes - her favorite, really. She bought it, rebuilt it all herself…She loved flying...” He placed the object back down on his desk, turning it slightly to face the seat where he normally sat before he looked up to meet her gaze. There was something unreadable on her face, which was unsettling for a man who built his career on being able to read people - and to call their bluff.

“I...I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered, and she moved to step away from him.

Poe’s brow immediately furrowed and despite knowing better, his free hand shot out to catch her side, keeping her from pulling away. “Hey, for what?” he questioned, turning so he was sat on the edge of the table, his legs parted slightly. She hadn’t pulled away from his hand, so he instead let his fingers grasp the edge of her sweater, giving her a light tug until she stepped in closer to him.

“Just...judging you, I guess.” The girl, normally quite clear and firm in her words, was stuttering and gazing down into her whiskey before she brought it to her lips to sip. Poe assumed it was just to give herself something to do - and to avoid looking at him. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the taste, but it wasn’t the same disgust he’d seen earlier. It was more as if she were trying to figure out how she felt about it.

Chuckling softly at her reaction, he let his shoulders raise and fall absently. “It happens,” he replied, relaxed as he propped his own glass against his thigh, his other hand still holding onto the edge of her sweater - not that he had any reason to be, but he just couldn’t bring himself to let go, enjoying the way the material felt between his fingers. “Sometimes, they’re even right,” Poe added, his voice light as he sipped his own drink. Fuck, that was good whisky. He half wondered if it was worth more than the billable hours he had charged the guy.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed her stepping closer to him, and the fingers absently gripping at her sweater moved to rest on her hip as he glanced up at her. She was taller than him in his current position - not by much, maybe a couple inches - but his legs parted a bit more to allow her closer. He wondered if she was aware of what she was doing - she hadn’t actually looked up at him - she was still looking at her drink, which she was holding with two hands now.

Licking his lower lip, Poe found himself getting braver - whether it was because of the alcohol or not, he didn’t know - but he placed his own drink aside and his other hand moved to her other hip, gently tugging her in towards him. It was only then that she actually dared to look up at him - and he stilled, waiting to see if she’d pull away, to shove him back, dump the overpriced liquor over his head for getting too bold. She did none of those things - she just gazed at him with big, brown eyes, almost pleading him to do something. Maybe he was projecting his own desire on her, but one hand slid up her side, jumping from her waist to her shoulder, then around to her neck. His fingers cupped the back of it, his thumb brushing against her jaw, just below her ear. When she still didn’t push him away, he leaned up slightly, closing the distance between them until his nose brushed against hers. “This okay?” he whispered softly. The air felt heavy between them, his own heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest and when she nodded - just barely, but enough, he nodded back slightly before finally closing the distance between them.

The kiss was soft at first, almost chaste, really. He wanted to give her a chance to back out - to pull away, push him back, slap him across the face (not that it would be the first time that had happened, or even happened in this office, but that wasn’t the point). But she didn’t. Instead, she seemed to tilt her head to move closer, to deepen the kiss, and Poe took that as a good sign and began to draw her closer into the space between his legs when all of a sudden, a number of things happened very quickly together:

First, his shirt was very wet.

Second, something firm bounced against his thigh.

Third, a very startled girl jumped out of his arms.

It took Poe a moment to realize what was happening, looking down at the damp spot on his chest, then to the glass that had rolled onto the carpet, then up at the mortified looking girl that stood a foot away from him, hands covering her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry.

He was about to open his mouth and apologize - for being an ass, for stepping over the line, for coming on to her - when she beat him to it.

“I-I-I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Rey was stuttering her way through it, she wasn’t moving away and she looked like she was actually blinking back tears. “I didn’t mean to, I forgot I had it, it slipped. It slipped and it’s on your shirt and now you’re mad and I’ve made a mess.” The girl was panicked and rambling and it was just then that Poe realized that perhaps he hadn’t actually offended the girl.

Pushing himself to stand up, he held his hands out - as if he was approaching a scared animal while simultaneously asking her for permission to come closer. She seemed to catch on to that, nodding slowly and fighting to keep her jaw from fucking _quivering_. Jesus.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he replied softly, stepping closer and moving at an almost ridiculously slow pace before his hands settled on her arms. She seemed to visibly relax under his touch, but along with the drop of her shoulders came tears from her eyes. He drew her in closer and she seemed to almost collapse into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. “It’s okay, really,” he whispered softly, one hand rubbing her lower back gently as the other came to rest against the back of her head, fingers threading lightly through her hair. “There’s really no point in crying over spilled….whiskey?” His voice was light, trying to cheer the girl up slightly - and when he heard her laugh against his shoulder, he relaxed a bit himself.

When Rey appeared to have calmed down after a few moments, she drew in a deep breath and pulled herself back. She was offering him a smile and he returned it, bringing a hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear. “You alright?” he questioned, studying her face closely as she nodded.

“Yes,” she finally managed, then brought a hand up to brush over his shoulder - which Poe then realized was lightly damp. “Probably a bit counterintuitive to soak your shirt over the fact that I soaked your shirt.”

He let out a laugh at her joke, and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead - his hand cupping the back of her head. As long as she was no longer traumatized over spilled whiskey, he wouldn’t complain. Poe was about to make a comment about just being _that_ good of a kisser when he caught movement at the door. His eyes lifted to find Leia standing there - a look on his face that he’d seen before and it definitely wasn’t a good one.

“Poe? I need you in my office.”

Rey spun around at the sound of the voice, and Poe simply nodded - which satisfied the woman enough to walk away from the door. As he looked down at Rey, he smiled warmly and leaned over to press a kiss against her cheek. “Better go see what she wants,” he whispered, his tone playful as he gave her hip a squeeze and ducked out from around her with a wink.

He matched her smile with a grin as he ducked out of his office.

* * *

 

Any hope that Poe had had of returning to Rey, of picking up where they left off or of even going home at a reasonable hour that night disappeared the second that he stepped into Leia’s office. She didn’t even have to tell him to shut the door behind him, he knew from the look on her face that it wouldn’t be good.

And it wasn’t.

He wasn’t sure how, but in the last six hours, somehow the terms negotiated and the settlement he was waiting to be finalized had fallen apart. After a good thirty minutes of ranting about ethics, morals and questionable practices (which coming from Poe Dameron, who had made straddling the line between ethical and legal a damn art form, was definitely something).

They were no closer to a solution by 6:00 am, which was when Poe had gone home to shower, change, get a bite and head back into the office for a 7:30 am start.

He was so damn focused on this case, already planning out arguments in his head as he skimmed over emails on his phone that he didn’t even hear his name called, didn’t hear the footsteps that followed him and didn’t even look up when he entered the elevator to notice the smile fade on Rey’s face as she stood outside the doors while they closed.  


* * *

 

Poe Dameron was a jackass. Not that this was news. Rey had heard about the man before she had ever met him. He was absolutely brilliant, apparently, which was how he got away with being the most egotistical dickhead (but, despite this fact, every female in the damn law office wanted to sleep with him?).

Then, she met him. She was called by a frantic secretary to his office and she’d just managed to get ahold of what the problem was when that pompous, full of himself jackass walked into the office and began to rant at her about the issues with the IT system when he wasn’t even able to follow the damn internal procedure and _save things to the server instead of the computer so shit like this didn’t happen_? And she wasn’t having any of it. When she had left his office, she’d have been happy to never see that guy again.

Until the Christmas party from hell. Honestly, Rey hadn’t even been sure why she had gone. Something about engaging with her coworkers and being part of the team - and she was basically told that she had to go. Whatever, she was there - ignored by most of these people who didn’t even remember her name, but only recognized her face when they needed something fixed or had to figure out how to set up some new sort of tech. The majority of the company was lawyers, obviously. Partners, associates, paralegals. There were a few support staff - IT (herself and one other person who dealt with information management and servers and conveniently worked from home most of the time), a couple people from HR, a few assistants. No one she would ever socialize with outside of the office. (Hell, no one she really ever socialized with inside the office.) Rey had been in the process of debating just leaving when he had walked up to her. She didn’t know why he did. She didn’t know why she didn't walk away. (She should have, given their first and only real interaction.) But, she didn’t.

She didn’t, and they somehow ended up in their office and she saw something other than the cocky, rude, arrogant (but brilliant) bastard that walked around like he owned the place. It was there, in his office, that she suddenly realized why everyone found him attractive. Or maybe she just saw a side of him that she had found attractive. The fondness with which he spoke of his mother (she didn’t have a mother, it must have been nice), the more relaxed look - he’d lost the jacket and tie, his shirt was unbuttoned a bit and his sleeves were rolled up, and there was a softness to his eyes and the way he touched her that she hadn’t thought the man was capable of.

Then, he’d kissed her. It had felt like forever, the way he would pause, study her, almost as if he needed constant reassurance, but then his lips touched hers and she had forgotten how to fucking _think_. Her body was ready to melt into hers. She willingly went into him, and her limbs felt like putty. So much so that she didn’t even realize the loosened grip on her glass until she had accidentally dumped it on him while trying to get closer.

Rey was beyond humiliated. She didn’t even know what to _do_. What do you do when you ruin what was undoubtedly one of the best kisses of your life by dumping what appeared to be rather expensive whiskey on the guy? Leave it to her to ruin it.

Then...well, then this fucking bastard had the audacity to be _so fucking sweet_ about it that it only made her want to kiss him again. She had been about to ask if she could when a voice behind her had caught her off guard, and she’d turned around to find herself staring at the firm’s _managing partner_ . Had she seen the kiss? Did it matter? Even if she hadn’t, she probably assumed by how close they were. Would she get into trouble? Her panic disappeared with the touch of his lips to her cheek (was her heart fucking _fluttering_?) and she couldn’t help but smile as he left her in his office.

What the hell had been in her drink that night?

Any giddiness she had felt over the night before had quickly disappeared the next morning. Rey had seen him walking into the building on his phone: he’d ignored her when she’d called his name, he’d even ignored it when she ran up behind him and called it again - and as she stood in front of the elevator as he ignored her while the elevator doors shut, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her chest.

Maybe she’d been right in her initial assessment of Poe Dameron.

Clearly, he was an asshat. An asshat who she wished she’d never kissed.

* * *

Poe and Leia had spent three hours that morning across the table from opposing counsel, trying to piece together something vaguely resembling their initial settlement. (Poe would ignore the hint of amusement Leia’s eyes seemed to have as he lectured them about their ethical obligations.)

It was about 2:30 pm when they finally agreed on something that he could actually work with - and he wasn’t sure if he was just that good of a lawyer or everyone was just starving and they knew Poe wouldn’t leave that damn room without a deal. But, that didn’t matter. They had been (mostly) successful and it also meant that he could go get a decent cup of coffee from the cart at the corner that he was 99% sure he single-handedly started funding from the day it set up shop at their office.

His day had been looking up, and it was looking up even more when he saw a familiar figure standing at the cart. He came up behind her as she picked up her coffee, and he couldn’t help but pipe up cheerfully, “I hope the lid is tight on that.”

She looked surprised to see him - and the moment of surprise was replaced with furrowed brows as her eyes studied his face. His own eyebrows raised slowly, in concern, at the look that she was giving him. That wasn’t a good look. He could already feel his stomach dropping.

“Don’t worry,” she replied, her voice cool. Not just easy, but...cold. “I try not to make the same mistakes twice.”

Poe couldn’t help but wince. It felt like a slap in the face. He was still reeling from it when he realized she was walking away from him. “Hey,” he called out, but she didn’t turn around. She didn’t even acknowledge him. “Rey!” Still, nothing, and she continued to ignore him as the distance increased until she disappeared into the building.

“Damn, dude.” Poe turned to be greeted by the familiar man in the coffee truck, his coffee already made as he held it out to Poe. “What did you do?”

Poe turned to face Finn, the maker of the coffee and his sweet, sweet savior, shaking his head. “I have no idea,” he mumbled, already fishing a five dollar bill from his pocket to pay for the drink.

Finn, ever the fucking saint, just shook his head and held his hand up. “Nah, on me. You look like you’ve had a rough day.”

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Poe just let out a short laugh. “You have no idea.”

Then he stuck the five dollar bill into the tip jar, grinning at the man who was now rolling his eyes at Poe.

* * *

 

Poe Dameron was not a man who pined over girls. He did not chase girls. He did not go after girls who didn’t want him. Okay, so there had never really been girls that didn’t want him. No, that was a lie - there was one, but she ended up being very much not-into-dudes, so that was excusable. The point was, Poe Dameron did not usually have to deal with this, which was likely why he was having such a hard time letting it go.

He’d returned to his office to get some work done, but his mind continued to wander to Rey, the feisty girl from IT who apparently wanted nothing to do with him now. He was frustrated at her reaction. Then, he was frustrated that he was frustrated at her reaction. (Honestly, he shouldn’t care.) Then, his frustration kept him from being able to get any work done, and not being able to get any work done frustrated him even more. He was stuck in some twisted loop of neverending frustration.

Poe shoved himself back from his desk and stood up...before he realized that he didn’t have anywhere specific to go. Looking down at his desk, Poe saw that his phone sat in front of him. He then proceeded to slip his jacket on, pick up his phone, march into an empty conference room where a pitcher of water for the clients were prepared at the end of the table, pour himself a glass, and then drop his phone into it.

Then he waited. One minute passed, then two, then three, and when he picked his phone out of the water, he was happy to see that it was off. Not just off. Dead, too.

Good.

Turning on his heel, Poe walked to the elevators, waited patiently for them to open and went down to the floor where Rey sat (yes, he knew where other departments were located), marched into her office and dropped his phone on her desk.

“It won’t turn on,” he informed her simply.

Rey had looked up from her computer at him, then looked down at where his phone sat on her desk. Reaching out, she used her thumb and pointer finger to pick up the phone, holding it up distastefully as a few drops of water dripped onto her desk.

“It’s wet.”

“Yup.” Poe didn’t say anything else, simply stood in front of her desk with his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels.

The clearly irritated Rey finally gave in (with a very loud sigh), stood up and moved to grab her keys to open a cupboard where they kept a few spare phones - apparently, it would be quicker to switch his out then deal with whatever the fuck he did to the damn thing.

When she settled back in her seat and began to open the new phone, Poe decided now was the time to actually speak.

“So, would you like to tell me why you’re pissed?”

Rey didn’t look up from what she was doing. “I’m not.”

Poe snorted. “The fuck you’re not.”

His answer didn’t seem to impress the girl, who looked up at him with a glare that could kill. Unfortunately for her, Poe had seen worse looks than that sent from across a table, and he had yet to back down from one. So, he instead leaned forward and placed both his hands on top of her desk as he kept his eyes at her. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“And I told you that nothing is going on!” Her voice was raising and she seemed to have forgotten about the task at hand when she straightened up a bit more, her arms folding over her chest as she kept her gaze on his.

“Bullshit, it’s not. You want to be embarrassed about a little spilled whiskey, that’s fine, but don’t fucking take it out on me.”

Rey was seeing red, and Poe knew it. He could see the rage in her eyes, and the way her knuckles got a bit whiter as she squeezed her fists together before they dropped to her side. “Fuck you!” she declared, and as if she realized they were still at work and she probably shouldn’t be screaming profanities at a coworker, her voice lowered. “I wasn’t embarrassed. I waited for you. For like, three fucking hours. You never came back and then you ignore me this morning?” she hissed, her eyes narrowing. “You regret kissing me? That’s fucking fine, but you started it! You walked up to me, you took me to your office, and _you kissed me_.”

As she spoke, it was as if she was getting more and more angry - but Poe? He was more and more confused as she spoke. His brow furrowed slightly, his head tilted to side while  he studied the girl in front of him. Then, his lips started to quirk upwards in a smile. “You waited for me, huh?”

Apparently, this was not the detail that Rey had wanted him to latch onto, because she picked up a stress ball from her desk and flung it at his face. Luckily, Poe was able to duck his head out of the way just in time. His smile grew at her rage, which only infuriated her more.

Before she could yell at him again, Poe jumped in. “Hey. I didn’t get out of there until like 6am this morning, and I went straight home. I didn’t ignore you. I didn’t even _see_ you until the coffee cart,” he protested.

“Yes, you did! When you walked in this morning. I called your name, I ran up behind you. _I chased you down the damn lobby_. You were two feet away from me, don’t fucking tell me you didn’t hear me.” Her voice was slowly getting louder again and Poe’s hands came up quickly, almost in surrender.

“Okay, whoa. I didn’t realize you were there. Honestly. I don’t even remember walking into the office this morning, I’ve been fucking focused…” He trailed off before he let out a sigh, realizing that he likely wasn’t going to get anywhere with trying to explain himself.

Poe Dameron was a lawyer. He was a good lawyer. A great one, really. And a big part of what made him a great lawyer was knowing how to read people, to know when to give in to get the most out of it. He knew how to maneuver a negotiation, to figure out what someone wanted and to use that to get what he wanted. And, as the young woman in front of him stood there raging at him, he realized that it might not necessarily have been _just_ anger that was fueling her.

“I’m sorry,” he added, giving up his defense. “I was focused on work, I didn’t notice you this morning. I get that way sometimes. You should throw things at me.” He cracked a small smile, glancing at the stress ball over his shoulder before up at her. “I was hoping to get back last night,” he offered, feeling a bit daring as he stood up straight, slowly beginning to move around her desk to reach her. “I don’t regret kissing you, not at all,” he added as he stood on the stopped on the other side of her chair, studying her face. Her eyes were still narrowed at him in suspicion, but she wasn’t moving away. “So, I’m sorry,” he concluded. “I’d like to try last night again. Maybe with fewer interruptions and less drinks dumped on me.” His eyebrows raised hopefully, his gaze remaining on her face, even after she broke his gaze and looked down at his phone.

“What did you do to your phone?” she asked, her voice filled with less rage than it was a moment ago.

Poe grinned. “Dumped it in a glass of water.”

“Why?”

“So I could have an excuse to see you again.”

Rey’s gaze lifted back to his again, surprise evident on her face. “Why would you ruin your phone to see me?”

Poe shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the phone. “Seemed like a small price to pay,” he replied before he waved a hand absently in the air. “Besides, it’s not like anything is lost - you can just reload all the data onto the new one anyway.”

Rey paused as she looked at the phone, then slowly up to him. “That depends….” she trailed off as she looked at the phone. “Did you back everything up on the Cloud?”

Poe’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at her, then at the phone.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, quickly grabbing his phone and trying to turn it on with no luck.

On the other hand, Rey began to laugh, harder and harder, right in front of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
